Jewel, The Princess Of The Forest
by TheBreedingMacaw01
Summary: What if Jewel remembers her destiny of being a princess? What will Blu do to prove that he is the true prince of the forest? Read and find out why.
1. Chapter 1

1 - The Prophecy

Blu and Jewel were picking fruits in the center of the Amazon Rainforest when Suddenly they heard a loud explosion.

"The forest is on fire!", birds panicked as they flew to the other part of the rainforest."THE FOREST IS ON FIRE!"

"Where is the fire coming from?", Blu asked one of his friends.

"In the Eastern part!", his friend replied. "Smugglers are burning trees to capture a forest spirit!"

As Jewel heard the words ' forest spirit ', her eyes glowed and a symbol glowed on her forehead. She immediately took a leaf and covered it.

"Are forest spirits real?", Blu asked Jewel.

"Maybe.", Jewel replied.

When the fire was over, Blu and Jewel went back home. But their kids were not there! They spent all night calling their names. As they were finding them, they saw some mysterious birds having a meeting.

"Sister!", one of the birds called Jewel. "You've come back!"

Blu and Jewel were quite surprised.

"Do you remember me? I'm your sister, Lilly! Sky, please...you have to remember!"

"Sky? Excuse me... Her name is Jewel.", Blu said. "Are you drunk?"

"No, grapes do not grow in this part of the forest."

Jewel was silent. Her head was faced down.

"Well, perhaps you are not my sister. I'm sorry for interrupting you two.", Lilly said sadly. "I guess the prince will continue to rule with darkness in his heart."

Three years passed, Blu and Jewel's kids did not return. Sadly, they were killed and eaten up by Nigel, as a treat for capturing 59 rare birds. Jewel was now 18 years old.

A meeting was being held outside their tree. Lilly was in there.

" If the princess is alive now, she would be 18 years old by now. Her powers would be revealed!", one bird said.

" But how are we going to find her? It would take some time.", another said.

"I don't know but perhaps this would help."' Lilly said as she held the evening flute. Jewel looked at it. A memory came into her mind. It was the memory on how her mother was captured. She closed her eyes for a while and looked down. She saw some familiar symbols on the floor. She tried to read it. It said: Whatever was hidden, Shall be revealed. Jewel remembered her true name. When Lilly looked at her, symbols glowed all over her body. Jewel remembered that she was the princess, and knew that she was the only one that could take away Cerulean's dark power that he used to scare other birds to make him king. But he wasn't king as long as he wouldn't marry someone. Will Jewel defeat Cerulean?


	2. Chapter 2

2 - Revealed

Sky (Jewel) flew down from the tree.

"I am the princess you were talking about a while ago.", Sky said as symbols glowed on trees.

The birds in the meeting were filled with hope. Sky's wings grew bigger and more graceful. Her tail shone in the light. A crown of hibiscus flowers were placed on her head. The birds of the forest threw a celebration. Because of the noise, Blu woke up. He saw Sky.

"So, what Lilly said was true, you are the princess of the forest.", Blu said.

''Yes.", Sky replied.

Blu went near Sky to kiss him. Their beaks were a centimeter apart when Cerulean, the prince in disguise, attacked Blu.

"Commoners like you are forbidden to kiss the princess!", Cerulean said angrily.

"He's not a commoner, he's my husband!", Sky answered and hit Cerulean using her powers.

"He's not your husband anymore. I am!"

Blu was shocked.

"It's the rule: a princess shall marry a prince. Whether you like it or not!", Cerulean said.

Sky drooped her head. She was taken away to a crystal cave. One of the chambers was decorated for her. Because she was very beautiful, Cerulean planned to marry her by tomorrow sunset.

"Something is missing.", Sky said as tears came to her eyes. She remembered Blu.

"Don't cry my love, I don't want you to be ugly tomorrow on our marriage.", Cerulean said.

Sky became quite annoyed. Fire circled around her.

"Don't even think I will marry you!", Sky said while her eyes glowed, trying to scare away Cerulean. "Where's Blu?"

"You're trying to scare me...", Cerulean said boastfully. "That doesn't work. And don't even force me to put you in a cage! Your 'Blu' is banished from this forest...HE WAS TAKEN AWAY TO A DARK FOREST WHERE NOBODY WANTS TO GO!"

Sky turned her back on Cerulean. She couldn't bear to hear anymore about Blu. Her mind was very confused. Questions echoed in her head: Did Cerulean really did that to Blu? Or is it one of his tricks? Where is Blu? Is he safe? Do I really need to marry this ugly prince?


	3. Chapter 3

3 - Derek

What Cerulean said was true. Blu was thrown into the wilderness of the dark forest. He was scared for he was alone. He sat down on the hard rocks. He waited... and waited... waited some more. He heard footsteps, and a loud shriek. He felt something brushing against him. He looked back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Blu and the strange bird covered in mud both shouted at the same time as they looked at each other.

"Could you please get this sticky mud off my eyes?", the mud-covered bird said. "I couldn't see you very well."

Blu couldn't find any leaves, so he had to use his feathers. He wiped the mud from the bird's feathers.

"Hi! My name is Leonardo. But you can just call me Leo. The real king is looking for someone named 'Blu'. He says that he has to talk to him."

"Why did he send you? Is he lazy?", Blu asked.

"No, he is already old and weak. He really misses his son. Last night, he had a vision that Blu, his son, was coming today."

"Ummm...will you believe me if I say that my name is Blu?"

"You're the prince! We must hurry up! The king is waiting for you!"

Leonardo brought Blu to a cave. Blu saw an old macaw. He could remember him.

"Sir, here's your son.", Leonardo said as he bowed before the old macaw.

The old macaw hugged Blu.

"You have come of age my son. You must defeat your evil brother in order to save the forest."

"But...but... I don't understand."

"You don't understand what?"

"Why my brothei is evil."

"Your brother, he was a spoiled child. Your grandfather said that he couldn't rule as king, because Cerulean didn't have a birthmark. Your mother laid your egg at that time. But we had to put your egg in somewhere safe. And we had to stay to fight Cerulean. He turned this place into a wasteland, and if he continues to rule, all of the forest will turn into a desert, or even worse."

"But I don't know who my mother was. I don't know how to use my powers. Please help me!"

"You already found someone who could help you. It's not me. You have something in her, that is the solution."

Blu was scared. Cerulean was an expert, but he was just a beginner.

"I have just enough power to free the both of you out of here. Now close your eyes."

Blu and Leonardo closed their eyes. They opened it again. Blu was in front of a labyrinth. Leonardo was returned to his rightful home.


	4. Chapter 4

4 - Obstacles, Obstacles, OBSTACLES!

Blu was given a scroll. He opened it.

"What's the meaning of this?", he complained. "I can't understand it! Could you please translate it into proper symbols?"

Meanwhile, Sky was in her room, guarded by 17 different birds. She was trying to get out of her room to look for Blu, but everytime she steps closer to the door, Cerulean's guards block her way. She took a harp and began playing a very beautiful song that matched her voice. The guards did not notice that it was a spell. They were put to sleep. On her way out, Cerulean got her.

"Where are you going, my princess?", Cerulean asked. "Why don't you have your beauty sleep? Our wedding is tomorrow."

Cerulean tried to kiss Sky. Sky used her powers to make his body stiff.

"What did you just did to me?", Cerulean exclaimed. "I look STUPID!"

Sky giggled as she went out of the cave.

Back to Blu...

"I'm in a labyrinth?", Blu asked. "Is this the map?"

Some whispers answered: "Actually, it's not a labyrinth, it's an obstacle. One door leads to the labyrinth and the other one leads to death. One of us answers the truth, and the other one says the opposite."

"Ok.", Blu said. "This is kinda tricky."

Blu remembered a little game with Sky. If Blu answered the correct solution, he would get a kiss from Sky. One of the questions was his situation. So Blu asked one of the whispers: "If you were the whispering voice next to you, where is the door to the labyrinth?"

A door glowed, symbolizing that it had been pointed. Blu went to the other door with the scroll in his wing. The voice who was saying the truth told him: "You are a very wise bird. Since you have corrctly answered our riddle, we would like to answer your question a while ago. The scroll you are holding is not just a map - it is a scroll of one of the most powerful spells. Be careful with its pronounciation, if you get it wrong, one of your most loved ones will die."

"Thanks for the knowledge!", Blu said. "It's hard to pronounce these words! But I am doing this for Sky... I'm continuing my journey!"

Blu went into the labyrinth. He tried finding the right pronounciation for the spells. Accidentally, he read the first spell out loud. A path glowed. He thought: "Maybe this is the path to the exit." So, he followed the path and got to the exit.

"OH NO, NOT AGAIN!", Blu complained as he saw another obstacle.

"Beat me in a race!", a dragon said. "If you win, I shall grant your greatest desire. If not, I'm gonna eat you up!"

"But can I have some rest first? I'm really sleepy... and hungry."

"Of course. But I'm so sorry, I don't have suitable food for a bird. Why don't you go to the nearby town to ask for vegetables?"

"Umm...OK."

Blu went to a nearby valley. But where was the town the dragon was talking about?

"If only Sky was here... my tummy wouldn't be grumbling so much.", he said to himself.

He looked around and saw a forest of trees. "Trees often have fruit. I can make a fruit salad for me.", he thought. On his way to the forest, he got surrounded by 3 wildcats.

"Each of us have a riddle for you.", They said. "For each correct answer, you will get a basket full of magic fruits. But if you get one wrong, you will have to offer yourself to us."

"Magic fruits? What do they do?"

"It depends on the emotion while you are eating it.", one cat said.

"Ok, ask me a question."

"The more I am, the less you see."

"Darkness"

"It is greater than God, Worse than the devil and if you eat it, you will die."

"Nothing"

"It is something felt inside. If it wasn't made, we wouldn't be existing. It is not understandable at first but as you feel it, you realize that it's part of life."

"Ummm...I never heard of this riddle...Love is the answer...Isn't it?

"Congratsulations!", they said. "You have passed our test! But that's not all..."

"What?", Blu complained. "Another obstacle?"

"Yup.", one of them replied. "In order to proove that you're the prince, you must have not only wisdom - also stealth, speed, and kindness."

"So, you are gonna help me defeat this 'Cerulean'?"

"We're not just helping you, we're training you."

"Thank you."

Blu spent the whole day helping others, learning new things and remembering Sky. At night, he had a delicious dinner and a good night's sleep. But, his sleep wasn't good enough because Sky isn't beside him. He felt cold during the night even if he got 8 thick blankets over him.


	5. Chapter 5

5 - Teardrops Aren't Equal To Changing Rules

Sky went out of the cave. She tried to look for the dark forest of which Cerulean was talking about. But she couldn't find it. She went to her birthplace, the center of the Amazon Rainforest. There, she found her old scrolls her mother read to teach her. She took one and read it. She imagined how happy it was if Blu was beside her, she cried. Blu was going on a race with the dragon. They had finished the race by sunset. Luckily, Blu had won.

"So, what is your greatest desire?", the dragon asked him.

"Well, I would ask for amazing powers...", Blu replied. "And I may want the most beautiful house to live in, but since all of those are not gonna last forever, I just wish to get back home... with my wife"

As Blu said those words, he found himself at home, but Sky was not there.

"Oh no!", Blu said worriedly. "Sky is gonna be married with Cerulean!"

Cerulean had already captured Sky.

"Prepare the food!", Cerulean screeched. "Hurry up! Don't stop for no reasons! Put Sky's crown on her!"

"Cerulean?", Sky said while crying.

"YES?", Cerulean replied, quite annoyed.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Uhhhhh...How many times do I need to say this to you? You have to do this because we were meant for each other!"

"But do you really love me? Or are you just marrying me because you just want to show off? Tell me, for what reason do you love me?"

"Well, you're beautiful and clever... I don't know what to say..."

"When I kiss you, will you blush and purr?"

"Of course no... purring is too babyish."

"That's what I thought. YOU DON'T LOVE ME! I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!"

"Then, if you won't, I'LL DESTROY YOUR FOREST!"

"Fine, I'm marrying you."

Cerulean put a beautiful crown of flowers on Sky. Sky's tail drooped. She wasn't smiling.

"Now wait here and I'll get my ring.", Cerulean said to Sky as he went out.

Sky went to a mirror and said to herself: "Why do I have to marry him? I try so much to fall in love with him, but I can't. I really love Blu. Why would he just take him away from me with that stupid rule?"

"What were you saying, princess?", Cerulean asked putting his wings around Sky.

"Let her go, brother."

Cerulean turned back. He was shocked to see who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

6 - Beginning of a New Story

"Well, hello Brother!", Cerulean said anxiously. "I am so happy to see you!"

"You're just acting, Cerulean.", Blu replied.

"Could you just get out of our way? We're gonna have our wedding now."

"Why are you forcing Sky to marry you? We are already married. And she doesn't love you even if you force her. Why are you making all the birds in the forest suffer? Don't you have pity on them?"

"No I don't! I want to marry her because I want to have more powers! I want to banish you from this forest!"

Cerulean held Blu by his neck.

"Leave him alone!", Sky shouted as she hit Cerulean with a fan. Cerulean was blinded at his left eye. He looked angrily at Sky.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sky.", Cerulean said in quite an angry tone. Sky quickly flew into Blu's wings.

"Just give us a chance to talk with each other.", Blu pleaded to Cerulean. He looked at Sky. "Remember the Spell of Disappearing?"

"Yes.", Sky whispered back as she hugged Blu tighter. She whispered the spell to Blu and put her wing in his wing. They said a long enchantation together. A glowing lightcame over Cerulean. In a few seconds, he disappeared. He is now dead and Blu was not just a prince, but a king and Sky was his queen. They both went out of the cave. All of the birds cheered for their cruel ruler was dead. Blu's parents came.

"We're so proud of you, son.", Angel (Blu's Mother) said as he hugged him.

"Thanks Mom.", Blu answered.

"Blu...", Sky joined in while smiling. "I think you're forgetting something."

"I have never forgot anything. What is it?"

Sky wrapped her wings around her and Blu's beak and whispered "I love you" before kissing him.

My message: Please wait for my new story "Trip To Another Universe (Rated T)" which I am writing right now. I hope you have been inspired by this story and about this chapter's title - Beginning of a New Story, it just means this story is joined to another story.

Note: If you do not understand why Jewel was called 'Sky' in this story, please read the first chapter and try to understand it.


End file.
